theadventurezonefandomcom-20200214-history
Duck Newton
Wayne "Duck" Newton, known alternatively as Swordman, is a player character in the Amnesty campaign controlled by Justin McElroy. Duck is a straight-laced forest ranger at the Monongahela National Forest trying to avoid his mystical destiny. Duck is passionate about his job and takes pride in maintaining the forest and protecting the visitors and wildlife under his purview. History Early Life Duck attended Kepler High as a teenager. He was described by Justin as being "kind of a burnout ... he'd just want to play Tony Hawk and hang out". When Duck turned eighteen, he started to experience visions revealing his destiny to one day defeat an unnamed evil. Around this time, he also manifested certain magical abilities and received a magical weapon to aid him in battle. However, Duck decided early on to ignore his supernatural calling in pursuit of a normal life. Currently in his mid 40s, he had partially convinced himself that his visions from his past were dreams. As a result of neglecting his powers, his Weird skill is -1. Relationships Ned Chicane Ned and Duck had a unique bond of respect and trust. Because of their shared history as friends, Duck entrusted Ned with his Chosen Weapon, Beacon, for safekeeping. They were also colleagues in the Pine Guard. Aubrey Little Duck and Aubrey are more formal colleagues within the Pine Guard, but still trust and respect each other. Minerva Minerva began contacting him since he turned 18, describing an important destiny he was foretold to fulfil. Duck chose to ignore his visions and saw her less over time. After joining the pine guard, he began to be more friendly towards Minerva, and was genuinely saddened by her leaving. Her return did make him happy, but it's unknown whether or not it was just because he got his powers back. After the events of the finale, Duck and Minerva attempted to part ways, but were unable to. There was a tremendous amount of respect, so eventually they began dating. Leo Tarkesian Leo and Duck are neighbors and good friends. Leo often leaves groceries and sundry items at Duck's door for him when he hasn't come into the general store recently. In Episode 14, Duck saves Leo from certain death when a Pizza Hut sign comes crashing through the roof of the general store. It is later found out that Leo also worked with Minerva in the past as well, and was seen briefly as a mentor and support after Minerva left. It was also revealed that Leo left Beacon for Duck to find, which implies that he also created the sword. Beacon Beacon is a sentient magic sword Duck owned ever since he found it outside an abandoned building. Before joining the pine guard, he was entrusted it to Ned who kept the sword in the Cryptonomica. Beacon is far more rash and violent than Duck, willing to kill the monster they were using as a hostage. They frequently argue, but still fight as a team. Powers and Abilities Moves Basic Moves * Act Under Pressure: Used for any difficult or dangerous action that isn't covered by another move. * Help Out: Used to help another hunter do something. If Duck succeeds, he'll give them a bonus on their task. * Investigate a Mystery: Used to work out what kind of monster Duck is dealing with, what it can do, and what it's planning. * Kick Some Ass: Used for fighting. Fighting monsters, mainly. * Manipulate Someone: Used to try and get someone to do something for Duck, after he gives them some kind of reason. * Protect Someone: Used to save someone from danger. * Read a Bad Situation: Used to work out what dangers are immediately threatening Duck. For instance, if he thinks he is walking into a trap, or wants to do some tactical analysis. * Use Magic: Used to cast magic spells or use enchanted items. The Chosen Moves * Destiny’s Plaything: At the beginning of each mystery, Duck must roll +Weird to see what is revealed about their immediate future. On a 10+, the Keeper will reveal a useful detail about the coming mystery. On a 7-9, he gets a vague hint about it. On a miss, something bad is going to happen to him. * I’m Here For A Reason: There’s something Duck is destined to do. He cannot die until it comes to pass. If he dies in play, then he must spend a Luck point. Duck will then, somehow, recover or be returned to life. Once his task is done (or he uses up all his Luck), all bets are off. * Invincible: Duck always counts as having 2 armor. The Mundane Moves * Always The Victim: When another hunter uses protect someone to protect Duck, they mark experience. Whenever a monster captures Duck, he marks experience. * The Power of Heart: When fighting a monster, if Duck helps someone, he doesn't roll +Cool. He automatically helps as though he'd rolled a 10. * Panic Button: When Duck needs to escape, he names the route and he’ll try and roll +Sharp. On a 10+ he's out of danger, no problem. On a 7-9 he can go or stay, but if he goes it’s going to cost him (he leaves something behind or something comes with him). On a miss, he is caught halfway out. * Trust Me: When Duck tells a normal person the truth in order to protect them from danger, he rolls +Charm. On a 10+ they'll do what he says, no questions asked. On a 7-9 they do it, but the Keeper chooses from: ** They ask him a hard question first. ** They stall and dither a while. ** They have a "better" idea. On a miss, they think he's crazy and maybe dangerous too. * Don't Worry, I'll Check It Out: Whenever Duck goes off by himself to check out somewhere (or something) scary, he marks experience. Haven * Infirmary: Duck can heal people, and has the space for one or two to recuperate. The Keeper will tell him how long any patient’s recovery is likely to take, and if he needs extra supplies or help. Gear Gear both currently owned and lost by Duck throughout the show. Weapons Weapons Duck has or has had in his possession. Chosen Weapon Other Weapons Armor Other Fan Art Duck by this-artist-rushes-in.jpg|Courtesy of galacticjonah-dnd Duck by hiirenvirna.png|Courtesy of hiirenvirna Duck by jeinu.png|Courtesy of jeinu Duck by soaptears.png|Courtesy of soaptears Duck by crystaltriforce.jpg|Courtesy of crystaltriforce Trivia * "Duck" is a self-imposed nickname. His true name was unknown until Episode 35, in which Duck revealed his name to be Wayne just prior to the climactic cliffhanger. ** In the 2019 MaxFunDrive TTAZZ, before its reveal, Justin confirmed that Duck's real name was preestablished and written on his character sheet. ** Duck mentioned that his mother did not like his nickname. ** The TAZ fandom theorized many possible birth names for Duck during the period in which it was unknown. Some popular ones included: *** Jupiter or Zeus was a fringe theory for a long time due to the presence of Minerva. It gained incredible traction after Episode 28, as Minerva's entry into Earth bore an extreme resemblance to the Roman goddess Minerva being birthed from her father Jupiter's head. *** Ruchard was proposed by Travis in Episode 9, with the idea being a reflection of "Dick" being a shortened form of the name Richard. It was a one-off joke, but it soon took on a humorous theory life amongst some fans. *** Fig was a similarly humorous theory name, although some pointed out that it would have been the third (possibly fourth) time he'd have named a character after something to do with food. *** Many duck-related pun names were thought up by the community, with popular ones being Mallard or Donald. *** Barring duck-related names, many common theory names were ones similar to Duck, including names like Doug, Duke, and Duncan. * Duck briefly called himself a "bear", and not necessarily the animal kind. Thank you Justin. * He has a cat at his apartment. * He's a boat model nerd. * His apartment complex has four separate apartments. One of those is empty. He has two neighbors: Leo Tarkesian and Kepler's former police chief Mrs. Pearson, who he is friends with and checks up on every now and then, because of her advanced age. She was on the police force for 40 years, and has plenty of stories about her time on the force that Duck is fond of hearing. * He gave up his destiny for French onion soup. * The story Duck tells about the French onion soup is based on a real life event in Justin's life, in which he fell while skiing for the first time. He was so hungry after this and his wife Sydnee's friends were making French onion soup. He now orders the soup without fail anytime its on a menu. * A cursory Google search reveals that the Garfield and Friends animated television program features a minor character named Newton Duck; the forgetful cousin of Wade Duck, who was the cowardly deuteragonist and contemporary of Orson Pig in U.S. Acres; a spin-off show within the Garfield Cinematic Universe. Due to the brother's fondness for references to Garfield and Garfield-related properties, one might be led to assume that Justin lifted the name for his character—but this is nothing more than a hypothesis. * Duck is terrible at lying. * Duck has asthma. ** This is typically not an issue for him, as his Chosen powers handle any of his issues. Unfortunately, after losing said powers, it becomes more obvious. Category:Amnesty PCs Category:Chosen Ones